Los dioses de DxD
by Antoni Belmont
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si goku, 18, 21, kefla, caulifla y kale caian en el mundo DxD? Lo averiguaremos XD. esta historia no es mia doy creditos a su autor que es aprendiz mio


Bueno chicos primero que nada este es la historia de un aprendiz mío que también quiere hacer fics.

Perdonen el tema que está sobre explotado pero son sus animes favoritos, a la par que es el tema más fácil de llevar para principiantes, espero que sea de su agrado.

Segundo quiero disculparme por mi inactividad en mis fics, pero como explique en mi último capítulo de sayayines, dragones y ninjas, he tenido problemas muy fuertes en mi trabajo.

Lo bueno es que ya pude estabilizar mi tiempo y ya pronto tendrán el capítulo 7 y final de temporada 1 de Ikkitousen para que empiecen los tortazos épicos con el primer villano rango dragón ball.

Tercero y último esto solo es un prólogo si les gusta podría contactar a mi aprendiz para que lo continúe y bro todo el crédito es para ti te deseo mucha suerte.

Antes que se me olvide Goku no se relacionara con las chicas DxD sólo con las chicas dragón ball osea:18, 21 kefla, caulifla y kale, pero también se relacionará con las reencarnaciones de esa dimensión que por el momento las 2 primeras son Bulma Dios y Videl Satanás, gracias por su atención.

INICIO

En el torneo del poder de estaban librando batallas majestuosas (entre comillas porque el universo 7 era el que se tenía que despachar a los otros universos) por la supervivencia.

Todos los integrantes del universo 7 estaban en sus cosas a excepción de una hermosa señorita de pelo largo y alborotado castaño.

Que llevaba una ropa de científica con un vestido de cuadros azules y rojos, aparté de lentes de color rojo que cubrían unos hermosos ojos azules.

Tenía piel muy clara y hermosa y bueno ya suficiente descripción, era la androide 21 que estaba protegiendo a Goku que había sido atacado por robots del universo 3 que estaban aprovechando ese momento que estaba débil por el migatte no gokui.

(Nota del autor: como ven la androide 21 forma parte del equipo del universo 7 la cual está sustituyendo a ten shin Han quien no había podido aceptar la invitación y más adelante diré bien el cómo la reclutaron)

21: no lastimaran a mi amo montón de hojalatas (exclamó lanzando un ataque muy poderoso que los obligó a alejarse de ahí mientras ella los seguía)

Goku: jejeje gracias 21-chan (lo dijo muy alegre y agradecido viendo que fue buena idea llevarla, pero vio que kale y caulifla se dirigían hacia el)

Caulifla: bien ahora que ya no está tu guardaespaldas voluptuosa quiero que tengas un combate contra mí son Goku (lo dijo determinada con mirada fría hacia el)

Goku: por supuesto pero dame unos momentos para recuperarme, es que no tengo mucha energía (lo dijo con una sonrisa débil y un tanto nerviosa)

Caulifla: no te pregunté (exclamó atacandolo cómo en el Canon)

La androide 21 al ver esto se preocupó mucho e iba a ir a ayudarlo pero vio como su amo se levantaba más fuerte y estaba dominando la batalla muy fácil inclusive con las 2 atacandolo al mismo tiempo, lo cual le saco un suspiro de admiración.

Todo pasó concorde a la historia original hasta que caulifla y kale se dieron cuenta que no le iban a poder ganar así que decidieron usar los arcillos potada naciendo kefla, la cual le dió una paliza a Goku preocupando mucho a 21 y los demás.

Sin embargo cuando 21 iba a ir a ayudarlo le dió la orden de que no interfiriese y que si desobedecia esa orden no la iba a perdonar, la cual no tuvo más remedio que abstenerse pero estando vigilandolo para cuando tenga oportunidad irlo a salvar.

Después siguió su rumbo fluidamente: kefla casi lo saca, activa el ultra instinto, tienen una batalla digna de dioses y finalmente Gokú le lanza su kame hame ja para sacarla de la plataforma el cual dejo anonadados a todos y más a 21.

Sin embargo paso algo muy extraño cuando se rompió el borde de la plataforma por el kame hame ja de Goku.

Una grieta dimencional se abrió jalando a todos, mientras que con kefla sus pendientes comenzaron a brillar, señal que ya se les había acabado el tiempo, pero en segundos empezaron a resplandecer anormalmente.

Antes de llegar a la grieta dimencional kale y caulifla se separaron pero se podían ver 3 siluetas en vez de 2, mientras que con los demás estaban resistiendo fácilmente la atracción de la grieta, pero no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Sin embargo nadie se dió cuenta que Goku al terminar de lanzar su kame hame ja perdió el ultra instinto quedando muy débil y al no tener fuerzas estaba siendo arrastrado muy fácilmente por la grieta, asustando al univers los zenos de perder a su primer amigo.

Entonces 21 se lanzó a rescatar a Goku e increíblemente 18 al estar cerca de ellos también fue a ayudar, pero ya era demasiado tarde por más que intentaron escapar de la grieta no pudieron lograrlo.

En ese momento Krilin fue corriendo a la grieta para tratar de rescatar a su esposa y mejor amigo por las gradas de los espectadores, sin embargo shin lo detuvo antes de saltar.

(Nota del autor: también kyabe trato de ir a rescatar a caulifla y kale pero hit lo detuvo)

Después de unos segundos la grieta se cerró como si no hubiese pasado nada dejando un silencio sepulcral hasta que Daishinkan habló.

Daisinkan: que el torneo continue (exclamó serio y un poco triste dado a que le simpatizaba mucho Goku y le hacía feliz ver qué los pequeños zenos se divertían con el)

Krilin: 18-san, Goku. ¡MALDICIÓN! (Lloraba desconsoladamente al ver a 2 de sus seres queridos desaparecer al igual que los demás, hasta freezer le salió un par de lágrimas dado a que ya no va a poder matarlo personalmente XD)

Mientras tanto con Goku y las chicas.

18 y 21 eran las únicas que estaban concientes mientras que veían como volaban en un espacio psicodelico el cual dejó maravillada a 21 por ser científica y presenciar ese fenómeno.

18: oye 21 ¿que es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando? (Preguntó confundida y hasta un poco asustada por la situación)

21: no te preocupes solo estamos transitando en la unión de las dimensiones, no tengo muchos conocimientos de esto pero la computadora del dr makigero estaba investigando la fluidez de espacio y tiempo entre líneas y formas (explico cómo toda la una científica con un pizarrón Chivi Kawai con dibujitos)

18: en español por favor (lo dijo sería, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos)

21: vamos a ir a otro mundo desconocido (explico sería el asunto dado a que no sabía si dónde iban a caer era habitable u hostil)

18: bueno y dónde están las niñas del universo 6 (preguntó tranquilamente mientras miraba a todos lados hasta que las vió)

21: ahí están vamos a ayudarlas antes que se separen demasiado y se pierdan aquí para siempre (exclamó preocupada dado a que aunque no tenían una buena relación con las sayans, las necesitaba para cuando lleguen al nuevo mundo)

Sin embargo se impresionaron al no sólo ver a caulifla y kale si no a una hermosísima señorita que debió de desaparecer cuando volvieron a la normalidad las otras 2 chicas (exacto vieron a kefla)

18: ¿pero que? ¿Como es posible? (Preguntó 18 exaltada)

21: debió de ser el kame hame ja de mi amo, aparté de crear esa grieta dimencional debió de darles la suficiente energía a los pendientes para liberar o separar a kefla de caulifla y kale naciendo una nueva Sayayin (explico demasiado impresionada y maravillada por el suceso que hubiese deseado tener equipo científico para analizar e investigar cómo la científica que es)

A 18 solo le cayó una gota de sudor cómico por la personalidad de su compañera pero dejo eso de lado y fueron a acercarlas a Goku para que más o menos estuviesen juntos y poder guiar a un portal o algo que los sacará de ahí.

Hasta que sintieron que algo los arrastraba y vieron un muro de energía el cual 21 explico que era un portal para salir de ahí y entrar en una dimensión donde podría ver un mundo cómo la tierra.

Entonces cuando cruzaron el muro de energía sintieron mucho sueño las androides y quedaron dormidas mientras que sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar.

A Goku, 18 y 21 comenzaron a rejuvenecer a la edad de los 25 años, mientras qué caulifla y kale sus cuerpos maduraron a la edad de 20 años.

(Nota del autor: no cambiarán mucho solo 18 y 21 se verán ligeramente más jóvenes y más hermosas, mientras que las sayans crecerán ligeramente y se verán más hermosas)

Sin embargo también al pasar la barrera de energía el filtro DxD modifico sus cuerpos de las señoritas aumentando su busto y glúteos haciéndolas ver como verdaderas diosas de la belleza como si ellas fueran personajes echi en vez de shonen como en el mundo donde van a caer a excepción de 21 que su cuerpo ya era asi.

También el filtro DxD produciría un efecto afrodisíaco que las haría más amables, cariñosas, amorosas y coquetas. Obviamente por ahora el efecto sería inexistente, pero poco a poco cambiará a las chicas sin perder su personalidad a excepción de 21 que ya es así.

Por último todas sus heridas sanaron y recuperaron todas sus energías mientras se dirigían a la tierra mientras los veía un inmenso dragón rojo que quedó anonadado por lo que estaba pasando y por el poder que sentía en ellos, así que decidió no irrumpir en su camino pero observarlos discretamente.

Ya cuando iban a aterrizar Goku desperto aturdido y confuso de lo que estaba pasando viendo a un bosque a donde se dirigían rápidamente.

Entonces miro hacia los lados y vio a las chicas inconscientes, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ellas para juntarlas, abrazarlas y tratar de detener la caída, pero tuvo muy poco tiempo así que no lo logro y aterrizó forzosamente haciendo una línea de destrucción.

(No obstante, uso su cuerpo como un escudo, logrando absorber el daño de impacto, así saliendo ilesas las chicas)

Mientras tanto.

Todas y cada una de las facciones sintieron el poder de Goku y las chicas el cual dejo anonadados y aterrados por esas omnipoten tes presencias.

Así que todos los angeles, angeles caídos, demonios, nórdicos, griegos egipcios, aztecas (estoy hablando de deidades) youkai, nekomatas, elfos, dragones, etc, etc, etc. Decidieron enviar a alguien al lugar del impacto.

También lo sintieron el clan de Rías y Sona, así que decidieron ir para allá a investigar.

REGRESANDO CON GOKU.

Goku: ayayayayay eso dolió (se quejaba nuestro héroe, sobándose su cabeza por el impacto)

Después miro a todos lados confundido dado a que no reconocía nada, así que decidió sentir las presencias para ver si están ahí las de sus amigos, sin embargo no pudo detectar ninguna aparté de la de kefla, caulifla y kale que estaban a su lado inconscientes.

(Recuerden que no puede sentir la presencia de las androides)

Entonces Goku las iba a llevar a un lugar seguro para que descansarán pero se sorprendió al detectar 2 dos grupos de ki oscuros que se acercaban rápidamente poniendo serio al Sayayin poniéndose en pose de batalla listo para pelear aunque sintió que esos kis eran demasiado débiles para sus estándares no obstante no quería que les hicieran algo a las chicas.

De repente aparecieron dos círculos mágicos para segundos revelar a 2 grupos de chicos adolescentes con ropa de escuela.

Goku: quiénes son ustedes (preguntó seriamente mientras esperaba una respuesta)

Rias: buenas tardes caballero, me presento soy Rías Gremory líder del clan Gremory, presidenta del club de ocultismo y este es mi clan (se presento de forma amable y elegante, pero con un rubor al ver que era muy apuesto, mientras señalaba a akeno, koneko, y kiba quienes saludaban con una reverencia de lo más respetuosa al saber de su omnipotente poder)

Sona: encantada en conocerle, mi nombre es Sona Citri, líder del clan Citri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y esté es mí clan (se presentaron de la forma más caballerosa y respetuosa posible mientras que también estaba sonrojada por la belleza de Goku)

Goku: a un gusto mi nombre es Son Gokú pero solo llámenme Gokú jejeje (se presento como siempre dándole una sonrisa de lo más pura y alegré sonrojando más a las chicas y aliviando su preocupación al ver que no era malo, ni hostil)

Rías: disculpa la molestia Gokú pero ¿podrías acompañarnos? Solo le haremos unas cuantas preguntas (solicito la hermosa señorita de pelo carmesí de lo más amable y cortésmente, mientras que la hermosa señorita de pelo negro con anteojos asintió en señal que también ella quería que aceptara)

Goku: pero yo debo de cuidar a mis amigas que estan inconscientes (lo dijo sinceramente y preocupado, ganándose la atención de todos, que al mirar atrás de él las chicas se pusieron celosas al ver la belleza las guerreras, sin embargo lo dejaron pasar)

Rías: no te preocupes a dónde iremos habrán habitaciones para que puedan descansar y recuperarse (lo dijo muy amablemente y un poco feliz al escuchar que solo eran amigos, viendo a Sona para ver si estaba de acuerdo de llevarlos al club de ocultismo, a lo cual asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación)

Goku: ¿De verdad? Esta bien iré con ustedes (lo dijo muy alegre con su omnipotente sonrisa conquista corazones, rascándose la nuca, haciendo sonrojar a las presentes)

Después de eso Rías le puso un sello a Goku y a las chicas para que pudiese ser teletransportado con un círculo mágico, así que fueron al club y Goku llevo cargando a las chicas en forma de princesa a diferentes habitaciones cosa que dió muy buena presentación o imagen a todos haciéndoles creer que es muy atento.

Tras pasar el rato Goku hablo con los 2 clanes y les dijo toda su vida e historia dejándolos en infarto, a parte de que le creyeron al pie de la letra por el poder que manifiesta y qué les enseñó el super Sayayin, sin embargo se pusieron tristes al ver la preocupación y la desesperación de Goku por saber qué pasó en el torneo del poder.

Pero cuando iban a preguntarle si quería unirse a cualquiera de sus clanes vieron que las demás chicas habían despertado y bajado a averiguar en donde estaban, a lo cual les explicaron todo y les contaron todo de ellos y lo que sabían de esa dimensión a cambio de que les contarán su historia dado a que se negaron al inicio.

Tras un poco de blis blas y Ying Yang nuevamente quedaron asombrados por lo que escuchaban, mientras que Rías y Sona tenían círculos mágicos en sus oídos como si fuesen grabadoras de voz, para hacer un reporte e informarle a sus hermanos mayores toda la información que pudieron recolectar de los visitantes omnipotentes.

Sin embargo al terminar de contar sus experiencias los sayans le pidieron de comer a los chicos sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos, no obstante accedieron amablemente y con su magia crearon un banquete que Goku, Caulifla, Kefla y Kale (está última con modales) degustaron.

(También 18 y 21 pero un poco dado a que se les perdía el apetito al ver a sus compañeros atragantarse)

Después de comer Rías y Sona les preguntaron si querían unirse a sus clanes, a lo que todos respondieron sincronizadamente un no definitivo sacándole nuevamente una gota de sudor a los presentes pero poniendo un poco triste a las líderes de que Goku rechazará su oferta y preguntaron el porque.

Kefla: porque ustedes mismas lo dijeron seríamos sus sirvientes y eso sería más beneficioso para ustedes que para nosotros, además deben de saber que los Sayayins no obedecemos órdenes, las damos (lo dijo seriamente asustando a los chicos demonio)

Caulifla: porque la raza Sayayin es la más poderosa de todos los universos y no nos vamos a degradar diablillos debiluchos (declaró con orgullo Sayayin y arrogante cómo siempre)

Kale: a mí no me gustaría ser una demonio, quizá me vuelva mala y avergüence a Caulifla-neesan (lo dijo muy tímida sacando una gota de sudor a los chicos dado a que tenía un mal prejuicio a los demonios)

21: no creo que sea buena idea que me convierta en demonio, qué tal si aconsecuencia de eso crea una nueva yo malvada y trate de lastimarlos como en el hogar de mí amo (lo dijo nerviosamente y rascándose la mejilla asustando a los chicos)

18: además si es cierto lo que dicen, no tienen las piezas necesarias o el poder necesario para reencarnarnos como demonios (lo dijo de forma tranquila, sabía y madura)

Goku y yo no quisiera que me redujeran mi poder, me gusta el nivel que tengo y me he esforzado mucho por conseguirlo, aparte de que así no podría enfrentarme a sujetos fuertes (lo dijo infantilmente con un puchero entristeciendo a las chicas de su decisión)

Rías: bueno al menos podríamos ser aliados (lo dijo resignada con una falsa sonrisa tratando de ocultar su decepción)

Las sayans iban a negarse pero número 18 y 21 las convencieron de aceptar como agradecimiento de no tratar de hacerles daño e inclusive haberlos rescatado dándoles refugio y comida, a la par de que a pesar de que sus kis eran oscuros no había maldad en sus corazones a lo cual Goku estaba totalmente de acuerdo poniendo contentos a los chicos de que serían aliados de seres muy poderosos cómo ellos.

Entonces los chicos se retiraron a sus hogares dejando solos a Goku y las chicas en el club como un refugio temporal en lo que encontrarán un lugar que les agrade, mientras hablaban de lo que pasó en el torneo del poder, de su cambio y de lo que harán en esa dimensión o ver cómo pueden volver a casa.

Caulifla: oye cerebrito porque nuestros cuerpos se hincharon y porque nuestra fusión sigue aquí (exigió comicamente enojada del aumento de glúteos y busto que era doble d menor *no muy grandes en la categoría de doble d pero muy redondos y firmés* al igual que Kale)

21: debió de ser por el portal que nos metió en esta dimensión dado que al igual que ustedes a 18 le cambió su cuerpo parecido al mío (lo dijo recalcando que su busto era doble d mayor muy grandes y suaves como el suyo mientras que 18 decía *tenías que decirlo así* un tanto apenada) y en cuanto a Kefla debió de ser por el kame hame ja de mi amo que debió de darle la energía suficiente para modificar el efecto de los pendientes (lo dijo amablemente con una amigable sonrisa)

(Ok ya me empece a sentir incómodo del tema del busto)

Kefla: pues espero que halles una forma de volvernos a la normalidad porque parecemos muñecas deformes qué los hombres de este mundo nos estarán fastidiando por esto (reclamo sería quejándose de su busto que era doble d medio *ni muy redondos cómo el de caulifla y kale ni muy grandes cómo el de 18 y 21, cómo si fuese mitad y mitad* a la par que su voz ya no se oía de dos a la vez, como si la voz de Caulifla y la de Kale se mezclaran creando una nueva y natural, que Kale asintió a la opinión de Kefla por su timidez)

Goku: pues a mí no me afecta en nada de echo me siento más ligero, ágil y con muchas más energías que antes (lo dijo despreocupado e inocente como siempre)

Caulifla y Kefla: eso es porque casi no cambiaste nada (exclamaron molestas mientras que Goku solo se ponía cómo cuando Vegeta se la hizo de a pedo por ofrecer una foto de Bulma al supremo kaiosama en la saga de buu, mientras que 18 asentía y 21 tenía una gota de sudor por la situación)

18: bueno dejando eso de lado ¿Como regresaremos a nuestra dimensión? (Preguntó seriamente a lo cual todos se pusieron de la misma forma)

21: pues podría hacer un dispositivo pero si tardaría bastante tiempo o le podríamos pedir ayuda a los residentes de esta dimensión pero por lo que veo van a querer algo a cambio y eso sería que nos unieramos a ellos entre comillas y ser sus ciervos o sirvientes, cosa que no sería recomendable si tenemos plantearnos irnos (analizaba la situación meticulosamente como toda una científica)

Kale: pero ¿no creen que primero deberíamos saber si nuestros universos están a salvó? Después de todo no supimos cómo quedó el torneo del poder (preguntó preocupada y un poco triste de haber abandonado su equipo)

Caulifla: de seguro perdió el universo 7, total perdieron a su mejor guerrero entre comillas (lo dijo de forma burlona y arrogante molestando a 18 y 21)

21: no sin antes haberle dado una paliza a su universo 6 y haberlo eliminado, ja si sus supuestas mejores guerreras fueron vencidas por mi amo no me imagino como le irá a los últimos representantes de su universo (exclamó enojada y con ganas de pelear)

Caulifla y Kale: ¿que dijiste hojalata? (Exclamaron molestas y dispuestas para una batalla)

18: BASTA, no podemos pelear en el hogar que nos prestaron los niños demonios, además que importa quién ganó o quien perdió, ahora necesitamos saber cómo regresar a nuestra dimensión y ver cómo volver a la normalidad nuestros universos si fueron eliminados (declaró sabiamente haciendo calmar a las chicas)

Goku: pues yo podría pedirle a los pequeños Zenos qué vuelvan a la normalidad todos los universos borrados (lo dijo alegremente sorprendiendo a las chicas y por alguna extraña razón sonrojandolas ligeramente *a excepción de 21 que solo veía con admiración a Goku dado a que era la más simpatía con el* al ver que el estaba dispuesto a salvar o revivir a universos que lo incriminaron como el culpable de su destrucción)

21: entonces si ya terminamos de arreglar este asunto porque no vamos a descansar ya mañana veremos qué hacer (propuso tranquilamente y con una cariñosa sonrisa a lo cual todos asintieron y se fueron a cuartos diferentes a excepción de ella y Goku que durmieron juntos por petición de la androide)

Al siguiente día

Todos se levantaron, Goku fue a pescar la comida para todos lo cual impresionó a las chicas al ver su consideración, sin embargo, Goku solo las veía con inocencia, comieron y se dispusieron a ir a entrenar, pero.

Rías: muy buenos días a todos, disculpen la molestia pero me podrían acompañar(se escuchó la voz de la hermosísima señorita de pelo carmesí quien saludaba y les pedía un favor que las sayans se iban a negar, pero las convenció ofreciéndoles comida después de ayudarla)

Entonces todos fueron teletransportados en un círculo mágico a una habitación desconocida en donde había muchas personas esperándolas.

El clan de Rías.

El clan de Sona.

El clan fénix (a excepción de Rizer que estaba viviendo la vida loca por otros lados)

Todos los líderes de las 3 facciones

Y dos hermosas damas que llamaron la atención de Goku, 18 y 21, las cuales una era peliazul largo con ojos azules, de 25 años, con una aureola dorada con destellos de diamante, un hermoso vestido blanco qué parecía estar hecho de luz suave para no dejar ciegos a todos y con un busto copa doble d mayor cómo el de 18 y 21 (por si no lo notaron ella es la reencarnación de Bulma estiló DxD) quién era la hija de Dios (literalmente)

La segunda señorita era pelinegra corto (a nivel del cuello) con ojos azules, de 23 años (como kefla olvide indicar su edad antes lo siento) tenía una cola de dragón rojo un tanto peculiar, un traje de negocios muy elegante que la hacía ver muy bella (como el de rosswiesse pero negro con rojo) y un busto copa doble d medio como el de Kefla (por si no lo notaron ella es la reencarnación de Videl estiló DxD) era la hija de Satanás (el de DxD no el de dragón ball XD)

Entonces empezó la reunión en donde pidieron conocer las historias de nuestros héroes de esta historia y accedieron narrando toda su vida (Bueno no todo solo lo más importante, dado a que no iban a decir que hacían cuando iban al baño cuando comían o cuando dormían XD) dejando anonadados a los líderes por confirmar lo que les habían dicho Rías y Sona ayer en la noche.

Azazel: ¿Y que piensan hacer ahora? (Preguntó el líder de los angeles caídos curioso y un tanto temeroso, si decidían someterlos, por la parte de que los Sayayines conquistaban planetas)

Kefla y Caulifla: nos iremos de aquí en cuanto hallemos una forma (declararon de forma tajante mientras que Kale también asentía en señal de apoyo a esa decisión, con una seriedad aterradora tipo si se meten con nosotros, serán exterminados, sin embargo alguien hablo aliviando la situación)

Goku: pero si necesitan nuestra ayuda o están en peligro contra alguien más fuerte que ustedes, los ayudaremos con gusto (lo dijo con su típica sonrisa de pureza alegrando a casi a todos los presentes y sonrojando a la mayoría de las señoritas a excepción de 18, Kefla y Caulifla, quiénes estaban asombradas del corazón de ese adicto a las peleas y las sayans le iban a reclamar, pero 21 se les adelanto)

21: así es si necesitan nuestra ayuda, no lo duden estaremos a su disposición, siempre y cuando no sea nada malo (complemento las palabras de Goku con una linda sonrisa a lo cual todos agradecieron su apoyo mientras que 18 solo suspiraba por la imprudencia de ellos para decir)

18: además que no nos unieramos a ninguna de las facciones, tal vez no tengan intenciones malignas sin embargo, como partiremos en cuanto puedamos sería muy doloroso si hiciéramos relaciones y lastimemos a alguien de aquí (lo dijo tranquilamente cruzando sus brazos)

Cuando ya iban a concluir la reunión un destello blanco apareció en medio de la habitación confundiendo a todos, para que después apareciera una pantalla holográfica con la imagen de daishinkan dejando a todos impresionados por el suceso, pero más a Goku y las señoritas.

Daishinkan: ¿Goku están bien? (Preguntó curioso con una amable sonrisa dado a que quería saber qué pasó con ellos después que desaparecieron)

Goku: hola daishinkan-san estamos bien, llegamos a una tierra donde nos recibieron muy amablemente (lo dijo alegremente como si estuviera agradecido con los chicos. Y lo está)

21: ¿daishinkan-sama como terminó el torneo? (Preguntó curiosa y preocupada por el resultado mientras que los demás escuchaban atentos del resultado)

Daishinkan: sobre eso, ganó el universo 7 gracias a Vegeta que despertó el ultra instinto y se sacrificó sacando a jiren de la plataforma, a la par que número 17 pidió de deseo que vuelvan a la normalidad a los universos borrados (informo los sucesos orgulloso de los participantes y ver que el plan de los pequeños zenos salió a la perfección)

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Goku estaba feliz de que todo salió bien y orgulloso de Vegeta y 17, quienes está vez salvaron a todos.

21 y 18 estaban felices por su hermano, pero 18 se preguntaba porque lo había hecho si el quería pedir un crucero para su familia, no obstante estaba realmente orgullosa.

Kefla, caulifla y kale: hicieron un puchero de deshonra cómico al saber que su universo no ganó y molestas de que el universo quién menos simpatizaban las salvó, sin embargo estaban agradecidas por haber salvado su hogar.

Los demás no decían, ni hacían nada por la impresión y la información que estaban obteniendo de su invitados de honor, vieron que lo que les contaron era real y vieron a una verdadera deidad que se respete, pero estaban preocupados de que se fueran o decidieran invadirlos o destruirlos.

Caulifla: entonces ya podremos irnos de aquí (preguntó muy feliz y emocionada al igual que su hermana)

Daishinkan: heeeee bueno sobre eso. (No pudo terminar porque los pequeños zenos aparecieron en pantalla, bueno solo la mitad de sus caras dándoles un aspecto adorable)

Zeno 1: ¿Goku estás ahí? (Preguntó curiosamente el pequeño)

Zeno 2: ¿Estás bien Goku? (Preguntó igualmente curioso)

Goku: si estamos bien gracias pequeños (declaró despreocupadamente con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las chicas DxD)

Zenos: nos alegra esperamos que sean felices allá (revelaron los pequeños confundiendo a Goku y las chicas, mientras que los demás tenían curiosidad por lo que iban a decir)

18: que quiso decir con eso (preguntó nerviosa con un mal presentimiento)

Daishinkan: lo que dijeron es que tendrán que quedarse en esa dimensión, dado a que ahora pertenecen ahí y si vuelven sus cuerpos se convertirán en materia como si les hicieran un hakai (explicó tristemente al igual que los pequeños zenos dejando anonadados a los presentes y más a Goku y las chicas)

21: pero no podemos hacer algo, cómo volver a abrir una grieta dimensional como en el torneo o pedirle a sadara que nos devuelva a la normalidad? (Preguntó angustia por abandonar a los amigos y familiares de Goku quienes ya los consideraba como familia)

Daishinkan: me temo que no se podrá, si se meten a otra grieta terminarán en otros mundos a excepción de este no importando cuántas veces lo hagan, de echó alguien podría entrar en esa dimensión y lastimar a los residentes o destruirlos. Y si le pedimos a sadara lo podría lograr pero en esa dimensión (explicó sinceramente lo que pasará si intentan algo asi asustando a los demás y haciendo que se resignaran a la situación)

18: ¿por lo menos nos podría comunicar con nuestros seres queridos para despedirnos? (Le pidió como un último favor tratando de no llorar)

Daishinkan: será un honor señorita 18 de echo ya están esperando su llamada (lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa y cambiando la pantalla a sus amigos y familiares del universo 7)

Goku se pudo despedir de milk, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma y bueno básicamente todos, a la par que les pidió a Gohan y Vegeta que protegieran su hogar.

21 y 18 se despidió de sus 2 hermanos que eran 16 y 17 (aquí pasó los eventos del juego pero alterado el final) y 18 se despidió de Krilin y su hija.

Ya cuando terminaron daisinkan los comunicó con el universo 6 en la tierra de los sayans para que caulifla y kale se despidieran de sus seres queridos

(Lo siento si lo resumi es que me dió flojera escribir todo)

Por último daishinkan y los pequeños zenos se despidieron de Goku dándole un regalo que era un mini sadara que entró en Goku y que se manifestaria como un espíritu, que su límite sería el poder de Goku.

PD: cuando les presentaron a los líderes de las facciones de los demás los pequeños zenos ordenaron que los cuidarán y sean buenos con ellos o si no los iban a destruir personalmente, haciéndolos sentir el verdadero terror XD.

Cuando finalmente cortaron la comunicación volvieron a hablar con los demás de lo sucedido.

Videl: ¿así que tendrán que quedarse aquí no es cierto? (Preguntó curiosa pero respetuosamente)

Bulma: pues bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar será un honor trabajar con ustedes (declaró felizmente y con sinceridad mientras los demás asentían)

(Le puse esos nombres temporales en los que pienso en unos a menos que quieran que se llamen así)

Kefla: solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos y no insistan en que nos unamos a sus facciones o lo que sea, nosotros solo decidiremos que hacer (declaró seriamente como una amenaza asustandolos)

Goku: bien nos retiramos porque ya tenemos hambre (lo dijo despreocupadamente como siempre para retirarse siendo guiados por rías que les había prometido comida dejando interesados a los líderes)

Fin de cap


End file.
